The Next Generation
by maria-rita-the-saiyan1
Summary: The Scout are all married and had a few kids. It's the mini scouts turn to protect Earth just like their mothers/sisters had done, along with some help from a few saiyans. Earth may have a furture after all. Please R&R. Thank you for reading and reviewing
1. The Next Generation

Next Generation  
  
By: Maria Rita  
  
  
  
Pitt Hill Orpthanage  
  
Hello! I my name is Maria. I'm only 11 years old and I here because my mother and father somewhat died. I am getting ready to move into a different orphanage. The one here has no room for her so, now I have to go.  
  
Then Ms. Miller came in my room. "Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded and I grabbed my bags. I headed downstairs. Her car was very old and smelled like rotten cheese!  
  
  
  
Yeller Side Orpthanage  
  
  
  
I am Cassie. I live here at Yeller Side. I have a roommate who I really don't like much. She didn't like me much too so, she moved. Now I have a new roommate who will be living with me. She is 11 years old! I am 17 years old. Everbody here hates me. They think that I'm a witch because at night I light candles and let them brun all night.  
  
I started walking to class. I have a sercet that nobody knows. I hate thunderstroms. Everytime there is a strom I cuddle in the bathtub, crying, and waiting for the strom to end. I read somewhere that the things you fear happen in younger life. Something bad.  
  
I grabbed my books and went to class. "Hey look! It's the witch!" yelled a boy in the classroom. I gave him the look.  
  
I was glad I reached Friday! My roommate will be coming today. There was a knock on my door. I opened it and it was my boyfriend. "Cass, do you want to come to a party Sunday night at Billy's room?" asked my boyfriend, Will. "Sure, my roommate can come." said Cassie. "See you later, Cassie." said Will.  
  
Yeller Side Orpthanage (with Maria)  
  
I got closer to Yeller Side. I can't stand the smell for another hour! Fianlly, we are at Yeller Side. I got my bags out of the car and say good- bye to Ms.Miller. I walked in the orpthanage.  
  
It was alot better then Pitt Hill big time. I walked up to the desk. "Where is room 342?" I asked. The lady looked up. "Your roommate is standing right over there." she told me. I looked were she pointed. I saw a girl with greenish, black hair. She was very tall. "Thank you. Watch my bags." I said. She nodded.  
  
I walk over to my new roommate. She looked at me. "Hi, I'm your new roommate." I said. "So your Maria Briefs? I'm Cassie Ching. " she said. She helpped me with my bags.  
  
Cassie lead me up the stairs and to room 342. She opened the the door. "Welcome to your new home." Cassie told me. I went and looked around the room. I found my room. Looks like we are sharing a room. "It's not much." said Cassie. "At my old orphanage I only had one room to do everything." I told her.  
  
Adoption  
  
Three days later Maria started school and she really liked it. One day she got the mail. There was an adoption letter! She ran up the stairs. She almost ran into the door. "Why are you so happy?" Cassie asked. Maria put the letter up to her face. "Were are going to be adopted! Both of us!" she yelled. They started to dance and forgot about the other kids.  
  
That night when Maria was in bed she thought that tommarow she will be living an orphanage and never coming back! She hardly got sleep that night.  
  
The next morning Cassie woke her up. "What?" Maria asked. "Our adopted mother is Mina Kinto. She will be here in an hour!" Maria got ready as fast as she could.  
  
Well it took her mainly more then an hour to get ready. So when she went into the living room Mina was already there. "So your Maria Briefs?" said Mina. "We are Sailor Scouts." said Cassie. Maria looked at her and then Mina and Mina told her everything.  
  
"So, my mom was Sailor Mercury and now I am Sailor Mini Mercury?" said Maria. Mina nodded. "Let's go. We have a long way to drive." said Mina and they followed her.  
  
  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
"Dad, can you sign my reading log?" asked a girl named Lily. "Sure. By the way you mail." her father said. Lily got her letter. She read the letter. Then she opened the box. There was a green pen like thing with the number four. Lily showed her father, Ken. "Lily, your mother was a sailor scout. She died. It's you turn to take her place. You are going to train with Mina." said Ken.  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
  
  
"Good luck today, Mya!" yelled a boy of the age 20. Mya nodded. The boy was Mya's boyfriend. His name was Aaron. My name is Mya and I love to swim. There is a swim meet today. So, I entered.  
  
Today was the fanils! I was walking around the pool when I stepped into a puddle of water and slipped. I hit my head hard. Aaron ran over to me. "Mya! Mya? Can you hear me?" he yelled. I couldn't move or talk. I was knocked out.  
  
DREAM  
  
I saw this lady. She had sea blue hair. And the same color eyes. She looked just like me! "Listen to me little one." she said. I started to back away. I looked around from wear I was standing. We were deep in the ocean. "Don't be sarced." she told me. "Who are you?" I asked. She looked into my eyes. Started to cry. "You don't even remember who I am. Who you are." she said. I knew who I am. She started again," I am Michele Kamio. Known as Sailor Neptune. I am your older sister." I remember now. She made a painting of me when I was 5 and took me around Neptune. "Michele, I remember..." before I got to finish I woke-up.  
  
NOT A DREAM  
  
I woke up. I was in my room. Aaron was sleeping on the floor. Was he here alnight? I walked to get my mail. There was a letter from Mina. My dream was ture. I was a sailor scout by the name of Sailor Mini Neptune.  
  
The Next Generation Meets  
  
"Hurry guys! The plane will be here soon!" yelled Mina up the stairs. Maria came down the rail, Cassie right behind. They ran into the car and took off to the airport.  
  
They reached the airport with five mins. until the first plane came in. Mya came out. She looked for Mina. She saw her and went over. They all bowed. "Talk later, too many Nega-gruards." Mina said. Mya nodded. Mina and Mya went to go get there coffee. Then another plane landed. Lily came out of that one. When she didn't see Mina she got sarced a little. She sat down and Cassie and Maria walked over too her and told her that Mina went to get coffee. Then Maria and Lliy started talking about school in the US.  
  
Then Mya and Mina came back. They bowed and went to the car.  
  
Artemis  
  
After they lefted the airport a white cat jumpped from the front into the back. His name was Artemis. "Hello, Lily and Mya." he said. They both jumped. Mya couldn't belive what she was hearing. She was sarced. Mina saw her face and said,"Meet Artemis, my talking cat." "Now I know I seen everything." said Lily. Artemis looked at Mya's lunch box. He hadn't eaten in a few hours. Mya saw him a pulled out half a tuna sandwhich. "Thank you." he said with a mouth full of tuna.  
  
A New Home  
  
They got to Mina's house after an hour. Her house was white with a wall. It also had a pool in the back. They got the bags out of the car. Cassie would be sleeping with Mya. Cassie lead the way to her room. Maria showed Lily.  
  
"This is where you will be sleeping, Mya." said Cassie. Mya put her bags on the bed. She looked around her room. "The little guys are nextdoor. Maria was really quite. But, with Lily that might change." said Cassie. Mya laught.  
  
Maria let Lily in the room. She dropped her bags on the floor. There was a tv hooked to a vcr and a playstation. Also, there was a computer. "This is wonderful." Lily said. "Not much." said Maria grabbing her transhforming pen. They ran down the stairs.  
  
"Ok. To become sailor scouts you must say, " Mini Mercury Star Power, Mini Jupiter Star Power, Mini Neptune Star Power, or Mini Pluto Star Power." said Mina. They each said something and transhformed into sailor scouts and back. "Cool!" said Lily. "Mina, what was my mom like?" asked Maria. "Amy, she was really smart. She made the plans for the team." said Mina. "Mine?" asked Lily. "Lita was a wonderful cook! She was great at fighting. Strong ." said Mina. "How about my sister? I can't rememaber her from when I was seven." said Mya. "Michele, great at swimming, loved to paint. Loved you very much. She did everything for you." said Mina. "What about my mom?" asked Cassie. "To tell the truth Cassie, I didn't know you were born. She didn't keep in touch with us. She was a very tough scout." said Mina.  
  
The girls went out in the back. Mina was inside making dinner so, Artemis had to watch them. Mya and Cassie were sitting in the grass watching the clouds pass by. There were talking about what ever teens talk about. Lily and Maria were on floating beds in the pool talking about the sailor scout and wondering if they will ever see the moon kingdom.  
  
"Time to eat, guys!" yelled Mina with her head out the window. Mya and Cassie got up. Maria and Lily got to the end of the pool and got out.  
  
Dinner was soup and meatloaf. " How about a movie after dinner?" asked Mina. They nodded.  
  
Lily's Birthday  
  
Lily's birthday was coming up and nobody knewn what to get her or what she wants. So, Lily made a wish list. Mina was the first to check it out. She wanted a cd player and some cds. One of them was Sabrina is Down Dream Street.  
  
Mina went out to the mall to buy the cd player and Sabrina's cd. She looked at the cds and founded one. She looked closer to Sabrina. She looked alot like Hataru.  
  
  
  
Sailor Mini Saturn Steps Up  
  
"We are live here at the Grammys! It's tonight that Sabrina Tomoe will sing her song." said a reporter. They walked inside.  
  
"Mina this is the best birthday gife ever!" said Lily looking at Sabrina walking into the building. "Well, the only reason we came here is that Sabrina Tomoe is Sailor Mini Saturn." said Mina. They sat down. "Welcome to this year's Grammys! Tonight Sabrina Tomoe will be singing her number one hit Dream Street." yelled Aaron Carter. "Well here she is! Give it up for Sabrina Tomoe!" yelled J.C. from N'sync.  
  
Sabrina stepped up to the mike. Lily and her pals were in the front row. Lily was watching really close. Mina said in a low voice,"Happy Birthday, Lily." "Welcome everyone. I am Sabrina Tomoe. I wrote this song because I lost my mother when I was younger and in my dreams I see her all the time. That's way I named my cd Sabrina is Down on Dream Street. Someone here is just like me. Happy Birthday, Lily Kinto. This song is for you." said Sabrina looking at Lily. Lily was shocked. " Can you hear the music playing? This is the sound of dreams come ture. You're the one and only. We are the perfect dream come ture. And I hear a silly love song in my heart. I happens everytine when I see you, It happens everytime when I think of you, I happens everytime but, it's magic when we meet. Baby down on dream street. When I close my eyes theres angels over rise. Singing a love song. It happens everytime when I see you, It happens everytime when I think of you, It happens everytime but, it's magic when we meets. Down on Dreem Street." sang Sabrina.  
  
When Sabrina went off stage Mina got up to get a drink of water. Mina followed Sabrina. "Nice singing." said Mina making Sabrina jump. "What are you doing here?" said she. "Sabrina, thanks for singing for Lily. She never knew her mother or father." said Mina. "Like me." said Sabrina. "Listen, you are known as Sailor Mini Saturn. '' said Mina. "What are you talking about?'' Sabrina asked. "Try to remember where you when you were 8 years old." said Mina. Sabrina remembered that she was on a different planet. Maybe it was Saturn. She saw a lady. It was her mother and father. "Mina, please train me." said Sabrina. Mina nodded.  
  
When the Grammy's were over Lily was thanking Mina so much it bugged her. "Lily, please stop. I understand how much you thank me." said Mina. Sabrina got to her car. She pulled out a box. "Lily this is for you. Don't open it until you get home" said Sabrina. "Thank you" said Lily. Mina handed Sabrina a paper. Sabrina nodded.  
  
Amanda and Alexis  
  
"Alexis! Get here and clean this up!" yelled a manger. "Yes sir." said Alexis. Alexis works at Bruger King. She had to clean the tables. Then the door open. "My boss! He is here!" yelled the manger. He looked at the door. It was a girl who had to be 12 years old. "Wow, I step into Bruger King and I become the boss?" she said. "Very funny, Amanda, my boss is going to stop by today." said the manger. Amanda walked over to Alexis. "What's up?" asked Amanda. "I wish my paycheack was." said Alexis. "Alexis! Your done for the week!" said the manger.  
  
They got into Alexis's car. "Let's go for ice cream. " said Amanda. "First stop WoodWing Park." said Alexis starting the car. Amanda pull out a picture. It was a picture of a beauitfull lady. She had black hair and purple eyes. "Mother, I know your out there somewhere. I won't give up hope. That's for sure." she told herself.  
  
After a few mins. they were at the park. "Thanks for the ice cream!' said Amanda. "No problem." said Alexis. They sat down on a bench. Then, everything faded away. "What's going on?" yelled Alexis. Then a woman showed up infront of them. "Who are you!" cryed Amanda. "I am a sailor scout! I am known as SailorUranus." said Uranus coming closer to Alexis, also touching her. She back away. "You don't remember." said Uranus. "Remember what?" said Alexis. "Who you are, so who have forgoten me." she said. Alexis was sarced. She was a tough girl but, now she is sarced. "I never knewn you." said Alexis. "Alexis, it's me. Your sister, Imara." said Uranus. "Imara?" said Amanda. Alexis jumped. She forgot Amanda was with her. A planet was in the background. It was Uranus. Alexis took one step closer.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Be careful now, Alexis." said the queen of Uranus. "I will mama." said Alexis. She was about 5 years old. She ran off to play in the grass. The queen turned to her other daughter who was about 15 years old. "Please watch her, Imara." said the Queen. Imara nodded. She left.  
  
"Wow, pertty flower." said Alexis picking it up. It was a flower of the Negaverse. It could take your energy away. The flower turned into a monster. "MAMA!" yelled Alexis. Imara was nearby. "Alexis!" she yelled running to her. The monster was ready to take Alexis energy when. Boom!!!!!!! Imara punch the monster. "Uranus World Shaking!" she said sending her attack at the monster. The monster disappered. Imara bend down to Alexis. "Alexis wake up. Please, wake up." she cryed. She wouldn't get up. Imara ran home as fast as she could.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"Imara, I....I... remember." said Alexis trying to hold back her tears. "Listen, Alexis, Amanda the scouts are trapped. Go to Mina's and she tell you everything! Good luck mini scouts." said Imara.  
  
When she lefted they found themselfs at a white house. "Mina's. That's for sure." said Amanda.  
  
The Mini Scouts Attack!  
  
The girls were all at the park. "Now, this is the big one. If have to we must fight." said Mina. "For the MoonKingdom!" said Maria. "To destory Galaxia!" yelled Amanda. They held hands in a circle. "Sailor Teleaport!" they yelled. They were gone.  
  
They landed on a planet that was made of nothing but, evil. Sailor Venus walked closer. "I'm sorry to say that this is the Moon Kingdom." she said. " No, I though the Moon Kingdom was good, not evil." said Cassie. "It was always like this. Before this it was beauitful. Like it was a dream. Our queen would watch all of you because she loved you." said Venus. She headed to the castle. They followed her.  
  
They were half way there when," Guys, Uranus and Pluto are brainwashed. They will hurt you. The rest are in the duegon. " said Venus. Mini Uranus and Mini Pluto had a sadness in there eyes. "How can my mother work for the Negaverse? How?'' said Mini Pluto starting to cry. "Don't worry. We'll get them back." said Mini Uranus helping her friend. They continue to walk.  
  
They reached the hall to the duegon. They though. Sailor Venus forgot the way to the duegon because she hardly came down here. "Let's split up. If you find the door, don't go in. Uranus and Pluto will be nearby for sure." said Venus. "Right!" they all said.  
  
Mini Mercury walked very slowly. She was sarced. She wasn't a tough guy like Mini Uranus. She tripped over something. "My leg. I hurts." said Mini Mercury. She looked at what she tripped over. "How can I trip of a dumb book?'' asked Mini Mercury picking it up. She read it. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Notebook,  
  
I can't wait to see the day when I get to see my beauitful daughter, Maria. I have been waiting all these years, I am losing hope. I am starting to think that Sailor Venus didn't make it to Earth. I have nobody left. I have been here for almost 10 years. Here is a map of the castle.  
  
"This is my moms! I have to tell Mina." said Maria holding her watch up her mouth. She pushed the bottom. "Mina, I am in the main hall. I have found a notebook that belonged to my mother. There is a map here and everything!" said Mini Mercury. "Wait right there. I will be there in a sec!" said Venus.  
  
After a few mins. they were with her. "It looks like that the duegon is downstairs and we will fing the door." said Sailor Mini Neptune. They took off for the duegon.  
  
After half an hour they found the door but, Sailor Uranus and Pluto were blocking it. "Ok, we need a plan. So here it is. Mini Neptune go though the door when I attack. The rest stay and help me. Mini Neptune, if you help call." said Venus. Mni Neptune nodded. Sailor Mini Jupiter stepped up. "Hey dork! Look over here!" she yelled. Sailor Uranus turned around and ran after her. After a while Sailor Pluto came into action. Mini Neptune saw someting that look like a key. She threw herself at Pluto and took the key before Pluto threw her like a baseball. "Venus love and beauit shock!" Venus just attacked. Mini Neptune jump though the door of the duegon.  
  
"That was close. Now, to find the right cage. " said Mini Neptune. She started to walk. After a ffew cages she fell over. "My arm. It hurts." said Mini Neptune. She grabbed her arm. She looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She was bleeding. She got up. She made herself go on. "Someone coming!" said a vocie. She was close but, she couldn't get any closer. Her arm hurt too much. She grabbed her watch. "Mini Saturn, I need help. I'm hurt badly." said Mini Neptune. "I'm on my way." answered Mini Saturn.  
  
A few mins. later Sailor Mini Saturn and Sailor Mini Mercury was with Mini Neptune. "I will try to heal you. Saturn's Healing Power!" she said. Mini Neptune cut was gone. "Let's go." said Mini Mercury. "Can you at least give us some news?" asked Mini Neptune. "Oh. Pluto and Uranus are KO right now. Venus said that they will fine." said Mini Mercury. They started to walk closer.  
  
"MINI MERCURY!" said a vocie. Mini Mercury wasn't thinking strait. "I didn't do it!" she said. She looked where the voice came from. "MOM!" Mini Mercury cryed. "Guys! They made it! They really made it!' Mercury yelled to the other who were way in the back witch was 500 feet away. "Noway!" said Mars running to her followed by the others. When Neptune came Mini Neptune frooze. Mini Mercury was waving her hand at her face. "Earth to Mini Neptune. UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Mini Mercury said. "What?... Right." said Mini Neptune. She unlocked the door. They came out. Mini Mercury and Mini Saturn ran into there mothers arms. Neptune came over to Mini Neptune. "I though I lose you forever." Neptune told her little sister. "Let's go. We have to destory Galaxia and get our moon kingdom back." said Sailor Moon.  
  
As they were running Mini Mercury was think about telling her mother what she really was. She nd saiwas half saiyan. Her father had been one too. A saiyan is a person who is super powerful. When Maria was about to tell her mother they reached the door to Galaxia. They went in quietly. "Welcome Sailor Scouts. Welcome to my Moon Kingdom." said Galaxia. "It's not your kingdom!" yelled a voice. It was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto. Galaxia laught. "How very funny. That how Greg died." said Galaxia. Mercury had tears in her eyes. Maria was trying to keep her power down. "He said the same thing. Well, he fought and died. He was the weakest saiyan I had ever neet." continued Galaxia. Mercury was shock. She had never knew that Greg was a saiyan. "How can Greg be a saiyan?" said Sailor Moon. "He had got his powers from his father and now his daughter has his powers but, she won't use them. " said Galaxia. Everyone was looking at Maria. All Maria was doing was trying to keep her power from taking controll. Galaxia cupped her hand," Final Beam!" she yelled pointing her finger at Maria. Maria didn't think ad the first word that came in her head. She cupped her hands. "Kamehameha!" she shot at Galaxia's beam away. "So saiyan you final shown yourself. What took you?'' Galaxia said getting closer to Maria. "You've seen me before." said Maria getting ready to fight. "You look just like your father, before he died!" said Galaxia. Maria couldn't take it anymore. She gave Galaxia a punch in the face.  
  
On the other world we found Greg with King Kai. "King Kia. I have to go back. They need me." said Greg. "Your daughter needs you. She is the last saiyan on earth. Without your help she could died." said King Kai. Greg flew to Earth thinking," I may be dead but, I can make a the Moon Kingdom different."  
  
Galaxia had grabbed Maria around the neck and threw her. She was KOed. "The last saiyan is the weakest saiyan. You lose." said Galaxia ready to finish her off. Then the door open again. "You have killed many people Galaxia. Now, it's you turn." said a vocie. The scouts turned around. "GREG!" yelled Mercury. "It nice to see you again, Amy." said Greg. Amy wouldn't let go. Greg turn to Maria and gave her a bean. He looked at Galaxia. He turned into a super saiyan. "You can't kill the dead, Galaxia." said Greg. He did his Kamehameha. Maria got up. "dad." she said falling back down. Neptune cought her. "You are a loser. Look what you have for a daughter!" said Galaxia. "My daughter may be weak but, to me she could the strongest saiyan and I would still love her." said Greg. Galaxia sent and beam at Greg. It went right through him. "GREG!" said Mercury. "It's alright. She knows she can't kill the dead." said Greg.  
  
"Mercury, Maria is hardly breathing." said Saturn. "Maria, not you too." said Mercury rushing over to her. "Her power level is dropping. If this keeps up. She'll died." Greg thought. He KO Galaxia. "You end here." said Greg sending a beam to Galaxia. She disappered. Maria wasn't breathing. "Maria, wake up. Please." said Mercury starting to cry. Maria's body disappered. Greg was fading away. " Don't worry. She'll be fine." said Greg. He was gone. "Let's go home." said Lita. They teleaported back to Earth.  
  
  
  
THE END. Or was it? 


	2. A Saiyan At Heat (Second Story)

A SAIYAN AT HEART  
  
BY: MARIA MELI  
  
WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ALL OVER IT WASN'T. THE PIT OF THE OTHER WORLD HAS BEEN OPENED. AARON IS BACK AND ATTACKING. ONLY A SAIYAN AT HEART CAN STOP HIM FOR GOOD THIS TIME.  
  
A Saiyan Steps Up.  
  
After two years of no fighting the scouts meet at Amy's house. It was Amy's mother who was at the door. "We were going to visit Amy." said Serena. "Follow me." said Amy's mother. She lead them into a room. She told them to be very quite. They went inside. Amy was sitting and praying. Looking at a picture of Greg and Maria. "I lost hope." Amy thought. "Amy, honey, there are a few friends here to see you." said her mother. Amy turned around. "Hi guys. What brings you here?'' asked Amy. Lita took a step closer. "We are going to the mall. Want to come?" "Sure. I'll be ready in a sec." said Amy walking to her room.  
  
A few hours later they were at the mall all carrying bags. Mya spotted a shop. "Look. It's an all saiyan shop." she said. "Let's see what they sell." said Cassie. "Wouldn't it be cool to train like a saiyan?" Lily said to her mother. They walked into the shop.  
  
Everything was 10 times heavryer. Then the tv was opened. "CALLING ALL SAIYANS! THE OTHER WORLD PIT OF DOOM HAS BEEN OPENED ONCE MORE! THE Z FIGHTERS ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! WE NEED A SAIYAN WHO BELIEVES IN THEMSELF. THIS IS REPORTER ALEX. OVER AND OUT." said the reporter.  
  
"Shoud we check this out?" asked Tresta. They nodded. And hurried out of the mall and jumpped into the car.  
  
Imara hit the breaks really hard. So did the other girls's car. People were running across the street. The girls got out of there cars. They transhformed. They ran to see what in the world was going on. "Stop right there!" yelled Sailor Moon. The monster like human looked at her. "Who are you?" he said in a very cold vocie. "I am Sailor Moon! We will destory you in the name of the moon!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Mercury Bubble......Blast!" said Mercury sending bubbles at the guy. "Are you trying to tickle me?" said the monster. "Neptune water gun!" yelled Neptune sending water at the creep. "Mars fire surround." yelled Mars trapping the monster "Uranus World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus attacking the guy. "Really, you can't even touch me. Nothing will destory the followers of Aaron!" said the monster taking off. "Aaron......Aaron....... I heard this name before." said Sailor Urnaus. "Aaron, Leader of the Pit of Doom in the Other World! No Duh. He is back!" said Sailor Mars.  
  
A week has passed since the attack of the follower of Aaron. Lita was baking cookies with Lily when the news came on. "Today in the saiyan world a saiyan has been brought back to life thanks to the dragon balls. That lucky saiyan might be trying to make up the lost time of her train trainning. Now here is Ben with the weather." said the reporter. Lita put the last gingerbeard man into the oven. "Maybe we shoud get Amy to wish Maria back. We have to wait a year." said Lily. "How do you now about the dragon balls?" asked Lita. "In history. Our teacher was taking about them." said Lily. The phone started to ring. "Hello, this is Lita...... Hi Ray...... Another attck?..... We'll be there. Bye." Lita hung up. Lily had already transhformed. "You're fast." said Lita.  
  
"Nice to see you scouts again. I am Butch. So you really think you can destory Lord Aaron?" said Butch. "You bet we are!" said Sailor Mini Mars. "In your dreams!" yelled Butch sending a energy blast at the scouts. "Uranus world shaking!" said Sailor Uranus sending a earthquake at Butch. Butch threw it like a ball. Out of nowhere a beam shot at Butch. "What's the big idea!" yellled Butch. "You shall not hurt the sailor scouts when I'm around!" said a vocie. The scout turned around and looked into the darkness. "You can't stop me!" said Butch. The vocie said," I shall stop you." Then the person of the vocie step into the light. It was............"MARIA!" cryed Sailor Mercury. "Maria, we meet again. You may have beat me at the fight in the other world but, not this time!" said Butch sending a blast at her. Maria cupped her hands," KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Maria sending her beam at the creep. It hit Butch and he fell to his deadth. The scouts had turned back to normal. Maria was so happy she couldn't feel her legs but, so how she ran to her mother. Amy reached out for her. She hugged her daughter. "Maria I missed you." said Amy. "You have no idea how much I missed you." said Maria.  
  
Birthday Blues  
  
A few days has past senice Maria came home when I reached her birthday. Amy was on the phone with Lita. "Lita, I need you to make a cake for Maria's Birthday Party at Ray's...Thanks, see you." said Amy hanging up the phone. Amy went into her mother's room. After a few mins Amy and her mother came out of the room. "We are going out for a few hours. You're going to stay with Imara, Michele, Tresta, and Hotaru." said Amy to Maria. "Why?" asked Maria. "We have to go to work. They need back up." Amy lied. Maria got up and went in the car.  
  
They finally got to Imara's place. "What's up?" said Imara. "The sky." said Maria walking in. "What's wrong with her?" asked Michele. "We think she misses Greg. I mean she has been trainning with him for two years." said Amy. "She has been laying in the grass in the backyard for hours this morning." said Amy's mother. "That awful." said Hotaru from the hall. "We will be back in a few hours." said Amy. "See you." said Michele shutting the door.  
  
Maria was in the living room sitting and doing nothing. Imara came into the room. "Want to go outside?" asked Imara. Maria looked up. She nodded. Maria got up and walked out the backdoor. Michele watched her. "If only Greg were here." she said.  
  
Maria walked around and found a little hill and layed there. "Father, nobody had remembered that today is my birthday, nobody. I know that you remember. Those two parties you threw me in the other world was to remember." said Maria. Then a kickball rolled down the hill. Sabrina came down the hill. "Maria, do you want to play?" she asked. "No. Not really." said Maria. Sabrina kicked the ball up the hill when there was a big blast. "Sabrina! There at it again!" yelled Alexis. Sabrina looked at Maria. Maria got up and followed Sabrina.  
  
When they got up the hill Imara told Maria," Go to Ray's! Tell the others." said Imara. She went in the car. "Let's go. I hope I remember where Amanda lives." said Maria and she flew to Ray's.  
  
At Ray's Imara parked the car. "Hurry, Maria will be here soon." said Hotaru. After they went into the house Maria landed. She ran up the stairs. She went inside the room. It was dark in the room. Then the lights went on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA!!!" yelled the girls. Maria couldn't move. It was 2 in the morning before they stopped to party.  
  
When Maria went to bed she told her father," This party is one to remember!"  
  
  
  
A New Boy : Friend or Foe?  
  
  
  
Maria was walking to school with Amanda and Lily. "Maria, that was a great party." said Lily. Maria smiled. "Guys, don't look now but, there is a cute guy behind us." said Amanda. Maria dropped her pen. She turned around and picked it up. She saw a little bit of the guy and he disappered. "Funny." said Maria. Lily and Amanda were watching. "Come on. We have to get to school." said Amanda. Lily started to walk. Maria turned around one more time. Thinking,"Who was he?".  
  
"Maria, will you please answer this problem?" said Mrs. Schiffner, Maria's teacher. Maria looked at the board. "The answer is 1255.90" Maria told the teacher. She was right. Maria went back to thinking. "Before we start our math test we have a new classmate. His name is Ben Perea. He is from America. Ben, you may enter." said Mrs. Schiffner. Maria looked up. It was the same boy from this morning!  
  
After school Maria was walking home with Lily and Amanda. "Guys, this morning we got a new kid. It was the boy from this morning!" said Maria. Lily and Amanda stopped dead. "Noway!" said Lily. "What's his name?" asked Amanda. "His name is Ben Perea and he is from America." said Maria. "Where is Whiter Road?'' said a vocie. They turned around. I was Ben. "Whiter Road is the next street. We'll show you." said Amanda. "Thanks." said Ben.  
  
Maria and Ben were walking side by side. Maria was taking to her father. " Father, I think I am in love." She started to blush. "This is my house." said Ben. Maria looked at his house. His father was at the door. "Son, in the trainning room. You are a saiyan and must train as one." he said. "Dad, not infront.." before Ben could finish Maria said," You're a saiyan? So am I!" said Maria. Ben was shocked. "Well, well, well, Maria, daughter of Greg." said Ben's father. "YOU were Greg's daughter? He was the strongest saiyan ever, until he you know." said Ben. "I know what you meen. I died when I was 12. I was trainning in the other world with him. I was wished back by the dragon balls. " said Maria. "You are problemly even stronger then Super Saiyan Greg." said Ben. Maria laught. "We have to go." said Lily. They started to walk. "Come train with us any day!" yelled Ben's father.  
  
On the other world Greg was listening to Maria's letter. "She is inlove." said King Kia. "Yeah." said Greg. "You were a great saiyan in your time and you were killed by the Negaverse follwer. You could of destoryed that follwer with a fireball. You had everything. A wonderful wife, a great daughter. And you lost it all the night you died." said King Kia. "I know. I got to see them both." said Greg.  
  
The Story of Super Saiyan Greg  
  
Maria went to Ben's house the next day. "Mr. Perea, do you know the story of my father?" asked Maria. "Know it. He was like a brother to me. I was at your mother's side when he died. Helpped her through the tough times." said Mr. Perea. Ben gave Maria a soda. "Can you tell it to us." said Maria opening her can. They all sat down. "It all started when.".....  
  
Story  
  
Greg was at the big city with his older cousin. "Know Greg, the key of becoming a true saiyan is only use your powers when needed to." said Flick. "Right." said Greg. They flew to the training grounds.  
  
Greg was climbing trees when," Well, well, well, It's Flick." said a person. "What do you want from me, Aaron lord of the Pit of Doom?" said Flick. "I told you too never call me that!" yelled Aaron punching Flick. Flick hit a tree. He got up. "What do you want?" asked Flick. "You are the strongest saiyan. I won't let that happen. I am the strongest. Boys, hold him." said Aaron. The other guys held him up. "Long live the saiyan." said Aaron sending a beam at Flick's heart. They all left.  
  
When Greg was back he went to Flick. "Flick! No! Filck! Please. NO!" yelled Greg. His eyes were turning green. His hair was going gold. "AARON!"he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
End of Story  
  
"He went after Aaron and send him back to the Pit and fell in love with Amy and they had you." said Mr. Perea. "And now Aaron is back and trying to take over the world." said Maria. "HE's back?" said Ben. Maria nodded.  
  
The Saiyan in You  
  
A week has past sence Maria knew how her father became a super saiyan and she has been training to become one herself. Maria was bluiding up her speed, attacks and dogding. Amy was really worried and looked up at how much can a saiyan train for.  
  
"Kamehameha!" yelled Maria sending her beam at soda cans. "Father, how did you do it? I have been training for hours and I still can't become a super saiyan." Then she heard a vocie. "Maria." it said. She knew this voice very well. "Father, how?" said Maria. "King Kai is letting me talk to you. Becoming a super saiyan is not a will. I became one because someone killed the person I loved. Rememder who you love and who are not with you anymore." said Greg and his vocie was gone.  
  
"Remember who you loved and who are not with you anymore." said Maria. She was in bed thinking about what her father said. "What does that mean?" thought Maria.  
  
Amy was outside Maria's Bedroom. The girls came over to visit. "Amy." said Ray. Amy looked away from Maria. "Amy, what's wrong?'' asked Ray. "Maria has begun to train so fast. I don't know if that's normal." said Amy. Ray led her back to the living room.  
  
The next morning Maria and Ben walked to school. "So, you were training all day yesterday?" asked Ben. "Yeah." said Maria. Ben started to laugh. "What's so funny?" said Maria. "Nothing." said Ben. Then the bell rang. They started to run and finally flew the rest of the way.  
  
After school Ben, Amanda, Lily, and Maria stopped by Burger King for lunch. "Ben, look. It's one of the followers." said Maria. "Wait til tonight, when they close. That why nobody will get hurt." said Ben. Maria nodded.  
  
Maria flew the rest of the way home. She almost broke down the door. "MOM!" yelled Maria throwing her backpack on the floor. Amy came into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked. " One of the follwers works at Burger King! Ben said that we go over there before they close and attack him." said Maria. Amy grabbed the phone and called the girls. "Maria, Imara's phone is busy. One of them is using it. Can you fly over there and tell them?" asked Amy. Maria nodded and flew out.  
  
At Imara's Alexis was on the phone. There was a knock on the door. "Hold on, will someone get the door?" Alexis yelled. Michele came into the hall. She opened the door. "Maria what are you doing here?" she asked. "Follwer...Ben......BurgerKing......Close." said Maria. She was out of breath. She was seen flying. So she ran all the way. "Come in and rest so you can talk." said Hotaru. Maria came in. She ran into Mya. "What happen to you?" she asked. "You try running 20 miles!" Maria snapped. Mya looked at Michele.  
  
"So that's the story." said Tersta. "I told you to hang up." said Imara pushing Alexis. Maria got up. "Do you have to go?" asked Sabrina. "Yeah, I have some homework I want to get out the way." said Maria walking out the door. She flew off.  
  
The girls were at BurgerKing at 9:00 pm. Ben was there with Maria. "Let's let Maria and Ben fight first. They are much stronge then we'll ever be." said Sailor Moon. The follwer came out. "Welcome scouts. I can feel your power level." said the guy. Maria and Ben jumped out of the hiding place. "Two saiyans. What a treat. I love to kill saiyans!" he said. He hit Maria and she went flying into the wall. Ben was next. Then Maria got what her father had told her. She got up. She closed her eyes, got her power together and pictured her father being killed by the Negaverse Flower. She felt that she was hit by lightning. Her hair was sticking up. Her eyes were chaning color. They went from blue to green. She opened her eyes and found open Ben looked like his heart stopped. She did it! She final became a super saiyan!  
  
"WOW! This is wonderful! My daughter is a super saiyan just like Greg." said Sailor Mercury. The scouts were shocked like they were hit by the same bolt that hit Maria.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE A SUPER SAIYAN!?!?!" yelled the creep. Maria cupped her hands."KAMEHAMEHA!" She sent her powerful beam at him that he went beyond the grave!  
  
On the other world. "I can't believe she did it! Well of couse, like father, like daughter. She is so strong!" said King Kai. He was talking his head off. "Well done, Maria. you found the saiyan in you." said Greg.  
  
  
  
The Return of the Super Strong Saiyan  
  
A few weeks has passed senice Maria had became a super saiyan. Maria was doing her work now. It was like she forgot how to train! One day the girls came over for lunch and Maria was reading her book, Harry Potter. Then, there was a vocie that filled the room. It was Greg. "Greg, how can."said Amy. "Hi, Amy. It's great to hear your vocie." said Greg. "Greg, where are you?" asked Lita. "I am in the other world. Hey, Maria! Great to hear your a SuperSaiyan."said Greg. "Dad, really, what's up?" asked Maria. "Well, Buba looked up something for me, I get one wish!" he said. "So" said Imara. "I am going to wish I could be alive! I coming back! FOREVER!" said Greg. "ALRIGHT!" they all yelled. "See you guys soon!'' said Greg and his vocie was gone. Maria put her homework away. "I can't believe it. My father is coming back for good." she said. " Maria, time to eat." yelled Amy. Maria ran out of her room.  
  
Maria was so happy that she didn't notice what she was eating! "I can't believe it. Of all the wonderful things Greg did, this is the best." said Serean. The girls nodded. "You know his change." said Maria. "What so you mean?" asked Amy. "He is a little bit taller and his hair is pass his shoulders, and he is alot stronger then me." said Maria walking away from the table. Then, the phone rang. Maria picked it up. "Maria here........We're on our way." she hang up. "The followers! They are attacking at the park!" Maria said and everyone was out the door.  
  
They found Ben and he lead them to the followers. There were 11 of them in all. "Maria, can you become a super saiyan again?" asked Ben. "I don't know. I feel really tired went I go back to normal. " said Maria. "Then wwe have to defeat them the normal way." said Sailor Mini Mars. They jumped out of the bush. " How dare you hurt these people!" yelled Sailor Mars. The followers turned around. "Let's get them." yelled one. They ran to the scouts getting ready to use there blast. They were all sacred. "KAMEHAMEHA!" a bean shot the followers. Everyone was looking at Maria. "It wasn't me." she said. "How dare you try to hurt them." said a vocie that they all knew. "GREG!" they all yelled. For sure it was him. "Father!" yelled Maria jumpping up to hugged him. "Maria, I'm going to need your help. Super Saiyan." said Greg turned into a Super Saiyan. Maria also did it. "Let's kick some butt." said Maria. 5 of them fought Maria and 5 of them fought Greg. Maria was moving for one to another. Greg was taking them all on one. All ten of them were down. The Super Saiyans turned to the last one. He backed away. "You may defeat me but, you will never destory Aaron." he said. "Tell Aaron that the Super Strong Saiyan is back in action." said Greg letting the guy go.  
  
Maria was looking at him. "Father, why did you let him go?" she asked. "It's about time Aaron knew that he can be killed again." said Greg. Mercury came closer to Greg. "Greg, I missed you." she said. "Amy, I will always be with you, dead or alive."said Greg. "How very touching." said a vocie. Greg and the rest turned around. "AARON!" yelled Greg. "It's nice to see you again, Greg." said Aaron. " What do you want?" asked Sailor Mini Jupiter. "I will give you 10 days to live. There will be a fight. Train hard. Remember 10 days. Greg, you know where." said Aaron has he disappered.  
  
Z Fights Come Together  
  
As soon as Greg came home after the fight he pulled out the saiyan phone book and called his mother and father, Bulma and Vegeta. He told them about Aaron and told them to tell the sons and everyone who could help.  
  
Well, Maria went back to trainning but, this time she had a trainning buddy. Greg told the scouts not to fight. They told him they won't. As soon has you know it, ten days has passed.  
  
"Be careful you two. Won't you?" said Amy. They nodded and flew off. Maria wanted to get there. "Slow down. We have the time." said Greg.  
  
Maria looked ahead. "Dad, who are dose 6 people flying?" asked Maria. "Our saiyan family." said Greg. He flew forward. "Bro!" yelled Greg. Trunks turned around. "Father, look! It's Greg." he said. All the guys stopped and looked at Greg. "Wuz up, guys?" Greg said. "Nice to see you again." said Vegeta. Goku flew other to Maria. "So this is Maria?" he said. "Yep. My kid." said Greg. Maria flew over to Greg. "Maria meet your cousins, Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Your grandfather, Vegeta, your unlce, Trunks, and a friend from another world, Piccolo. "said Greg. Maria finally learned all the names.  
  
The Big Battle  
  
After ten mins they were there. Aaron was waiting for them. " What took you?'' asked Aaron. "Let's begin. I will go first." said Greg. He stepped into the ring. Greg became a Super Saiyan. Aaron had aleady sent a blast at him. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Greg sending his blast at Aaron. Greg came from the right and punched Aaron in the face and kicked him at the chest. Aaron hit Greg and he went into the ground about ten feet. After a half hour of punching and kicking Greg gave up.  
  
"You were doing a great jod. Why did you stop?" said Goku. "There is someone stronger then me here. Maria, you're up next." said Greg looking at his daughter. Maria just walked up to the ring. She turned into a super saiyan. She flew and hit Aaron in the head. Aaron returned that with a kick. Maria cupped her hands and "KAMEHAMEHA!" she sended her blast at Aaron. Aaron did the samething. "KAMEHAMEHA" But, his beam was right at her face and turned at went to Greg. Greg wasn't looking and the beam hit him in the chest. It killed him. "DAD!" yelled Maira. She was really mad. "Sprit Bomb!" she yelled and the blast was bigger them Aaron. It hit him, or did it. Someone punched Maria from the behind. She turned around and Aaron was missing one arm. "Like father, like daughter." he said. Maria hit him to the ground. "KAMEHAMEHA!" she put all her energy in the blast. "Why you little...." Aaron said his last words.  
  
Trunks came close to her. "Maria.'' he said. Maria had tears in her eyes. She flew home. "Father, you were here for 11 days." said Maria.  
  
Maria land in her backyard. All the scouts were there. Maria ran to her mother. " Mom. Dad died. He was blasted. And, and, and.." Maria went into tears. Amy was shocked. She hugged her daughter. "It's alright." she said.  
  
On the other world. "Greg, I though I would see you again." said King Kai. "I know." said Greg. "Aaron has found his way to this world." said King Kai.  
  
  
  
The End Or was it? 


	3. The Attack of the Evil Scouts (third sto...

THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL SCOUTS  
  
BY: MARIA MELI  
  
GREG HAS ONCE MORE WAS KILLED AND LEAVES HIS LOVED ONES BEHIDE. HE LEAVES HIS DAUGHTER MARIA AND HIS  
  
NEWBORN SON, HARRY, WITH AMY. THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF AARON. AFTER SEVEN YEARS OF FREEDOM A NEW EVIL COMES ABOUT. THEY ARE KNOWN AS THE EVIL SCOUTS. WILL OUR HEROS SAVE THE WORLD ONE MORE TIME?  
  
NEW SCHOOL, OLD FRIENDS.  
  
Maria was at home getting ready for school. She will be going to a highschool, School stops at the age of 25. Maria is 21 and it is her first year. Also, Harry, who is Maria's litle brother, will be going in his first year of real school. He had been homeschooled for a few years. Harry came into the living room crying. Maria saw him. "What's wrong, little bro?" she asked. "I'm scared. What if the other kids make fun of me?" Harry said. "They won't. Plus, Jenna is going to be there. You'll be fine." said Maria. Amy walked into the room. "Was Harry just crying?" she asked. "Yeah, but I talked to him." said Maria. "Quit doing my job." said Amy. Maria was laughing and she garbbed her book bag. "Maria, we'll play when you get back." said Harry watching his sister running to the bus stop.  
  
When, Maria was on the bus she couldn't wait to see Amanda, Lily and Ben. They went to different school for seven years. Then the bus stopped. Maria looked up. Amanda and Lily came on. "Guys!" yelled Maria. "Maria!" said Amanda. They satted behide her. At the last stop Ben came on the bus. "Wuz up?" he said sitting next to Maria. The four friends were chatting until they reached school.  
  
"So you defeat Aaron for good this time." said Ben. "Yeah. My father was on earth for 11 days and he died again." said Maria. Maria found out that she, Ben, Amanda and Lily were all in the same classes. After school they got on the bus home. Maria got off saying to the girls," See you guys later. Scout Meeting." and she walked home.  
  
Scouts Come Together  
  
Maria got to the hall way when Harry jumpped right infront of her. "Maria, last week you told me that you would show me how to fly." said Harry. "I will show you. Go to the backyard. I will be out in a few mins." said Maria. Harry ran outside. The front door opened and shut. Maria just stepped out of her room. Amy was at the door. "How was your day?" she asked. "I saw Amanda, Lily, and Ben. We're on the same bus and the same classes." said Maira walking out the door. "Where are you going?" asked Amy. "To show Harry how to fly." said Maria shutting the back door.  
  
"Ready, so the first think you do is collect your energy." said Maria. Harry did what he was told. "Now put it under yourself and think of something that makes you happy." Maria told Harry. He did. He rose a few feet in the air and went all over the place. Maria was laughting. She laid down in the grass. Harry did the same. "Maria, who showed you how to fly?" asked Harry. "I learned from our father." said Maria. "What was dad like?" he asked. "Well, he was very strong, kind, and careful. He has brown hair and bright blue eyes. Very tall. He was the strongerset Super Saiyan ever!" said Maira. Harry looked at the sky. "I wish I could meet he in person and not in the photos." said Harry. Maria got up. "Harry, I think mom is calling us. Let's race. You get a head start." said Maira. Harry was already off.  
  
Amy and the other girls were in the backyard sitting in the grass. Harry landed on the grass. "Harry, where is Maria?" asked Amy. "We raced here and I won." said Harry. Mya sat up. "I can't wait to see Maria again. After all these years." she said. "I know. After she defeat Aaron I haven't seen her for seven years." said Sabrina. Maria landed up on the tree. She said in a heavy vocie, "Here is the Super Saiyan who save you from Aaron." the girls looked at the tree. Maria was hidden. "It's the one and only....." Maria jumpped out of the tree and landed on her feet, "SUPER SAIYAN MARIA!" she finished.  
  
"Maria, It's nice to see you agian. I haven't seen you for 10 years." said Mina. Maria looked behide Mina. There was a little girl. "So your Jenna. My mother talks about you alot." she told Jenna. She let go of Mina's dress. "I am in your brother's class. And my mommy says that you saved the world!" said Jenna. Maria nodded. Maria looked up to Mina. "Who's the lucky guy?" asked Maria. "Trunks Briefs." said Mina. "What!?! His my unlce! " said Maria. "Well then I just became your new anut." said Mina. Maria fell over.  
  
Harry and Jenna were playing on the rocks rear the small/sort of big trees. Mina was watching them. " Jenna really wants to fly." said Mina. Amy looked over to Maria. "My class is full!" said Maria. She was joking around. Right after that Ben jumpped over the wall. "There are scouts killing people!" he yelled. Maria was shocked. "So, there back." said Imara. "Who are back?" asked Maria. "The evil sailor scouts. They were killing people before but, we stopped them." said Michele. "We have to defeat them again." said Serena transhforming. The rest followed.  
  
Evil Sailor Scouts  
  
"Make sure you kill all the people in the mall." said Evil Sailor Uranus. "Not in your dreams!" yelled Sailor Moon. "So, we meet again!" said Evil Sailor Jupiter. The scouts stepped forntward. The evil scout all came out of there hiding places. "Where's your leader? Evil Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Moon. "Thanks to you she is still recovering from the last time we meet." said Evil Sailor Mars sending a blast, not to Sailor Moon but, Maira. "KAMEHAMEHA!" she blast it away. "I knew it! You are a saiyan!" yelled evil Sailor Mercury. "Attack!" yelled evil Sailor Pluto. The Evil Scouts all attacked Maria. Maria was going all over the place. She was cut across the back and her right pant leg was torn off. "A saiyan is a scouts worst nightmare." said Evil Sailor Saturn. "That's not true." said Maira. Too late. The evil scouts all attacked. They hit Maira. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "Let's go back to the ship." said Evil Sailor Mars. They lefted.  
  
The scouts ran to Maria. "Maria? Are you ok?" asked Harry running over to his sister. Maria got up barely and fell back over. Amy ran over to her. "She is losing alot of blood!" yelled Amy. Imara got the car. "We have to get her to the hospital!" said Michele helping Amy picking up Maria and putting her in the car.  
  
  
  
The Death of the Saiyan  
  
They got to the hospital. Amy and the others were in the waiting room. Harry and Jenna were coloring on a paper that the doctor gave them. Then the door slammed the door. They all looked up. It was the doctor. Amy and Ben stood up. "I'm sorry." said the doctor. Amy lended over to Ben and started to cry. "How?" asked Ben. "She lost alot of blood. Plus her body is gone." said the doctor. "She's with King Kai and Greg." said Lily.  
  
On the other world Maira just appeared. "I'm back." she said. "You can say that again." said a vocie she knew very well. "Father." said Maria. For sure it was Greg and King Kai was walking behind him. "Maria, this is the 2ed time you died. I will go sign you up for the dragonballs." said Greg walking away. Maria grabbed his arm. "Dad, I don't want to go back." said Maria. Greg looked at her. "Maria." he began. "Earth knows that I will always be it hero but, now it's Harry's turn. His turn to show Earth that a new hero has just shown it's face." said Maria.  
  
Ben drove Amy and Harry home. "Harry, you know now that you are my only one lefted." said Amy. Ben stopped the car. Amy and Harry got off. Ben started the car and lefted.  
  
On his way home he said to himself, "I had a future. Maria, why did you have to died?" He stopped the car and went inside his house. His dog ran up to him. "Hi boy." he said going to his bedroom.  
  
The next day the girls all came over to Amy's house. "Amy, we all feel sorry." said Mina. "Maria has been our friend." said Alexis. "Thanks you guys." said Amy. Then Harry came into the living room in his pjs. "How did you sleep honey?" asked Amy. "I couldn't sleep because Maria wasn't there to portect me from the monsters like she did every day." said Harry starting to cry. "Harry, it will be ok." said Amy hugging him. She too was crying. "I want Maria!" sobbed Harry. The girls came coser to Amy.  
  
On the other world Maria and Greg were fighting the Devil twins. Maria punched twin one and broke his horn. Greg pull on twin 2's tail. It ripped off. Maria cupped her hands," KAMEHAMEHA!" her blast hit twin one on the butt and it was on fire. Greg started to laugh. "That's not funny!" he yelled at Greg. "Let's call it a day." said Twin2 helping his borther. Maria and Greg flew over to King Kai. "Maria, your death has made all your friends sad.'' said King Kai pointing into the water. Maria looked into it. She saw her mother hugging her borther. They were all crying because of her. "This can't be." said Grand Kai. Maria looked around. "How can you died again!?" he yelled at Maria. Maria didn't answer. She was looking at her friends back on Earth.  
  
  
  
Harry the Super Saiyan  
  
5 years has passed sence Maria has passed away for the Earth. The Evil Sailor Scouts haven't been attacking sence then and Harry is now a teenagaer at the age of 13. Jenna has been trainning side by side with Harry.  
  
Harry was trainning in the back with Ben. Ben was showing him how to become a super saiyan. "That's it really." said Ben. Harry looked like he was hit by a brick wall. "That's it? It's to easy." said Harry. Harry tryed it. He though of Maria being killed by the evil scouts. He felt his hair stick up and his eyes changed colors. He opened his eyes. "You did it! Way to go, Harry!" yelled Ben. "Cool! I did it!" Harry was flying all over the place. "Let's see how strong you really are!" said Ben turning into a super saiyan. Ben threw a punch. Harry blocked and kick. Ben hit Harry in the gut. Harry send a blast at Ben. He got out of the way. "Not bad!" said Ben turning back to normal. "Ben, I wait to train some more." Harry turned back to normal. " That's enought for this week." said Ben flying away. "Man." Harry fly to the house.  
  
Harry came into the house. The girls were there. "Ok, Ben told me when there are alot of girls you walk slowly and please don't hurt me!" said Harry joking. He walked into his room. He turned on the tv. "WELCOME TO FIGHT TO YOU DIE!!!! IN THIS CONER WE HAVE BOBBY BO AND WILLY WILL." the tv yelled. Harry turned his head to a picture of his older sister. Amy made it 10 times bigger so it was a really big poster. "Maria, I miss you." Harry said. "I missed you too." said a voice. "Maria?" asked Harry. "Right. I could talk to you anytime I want to." said Maria. "That's so cool!" said Harry. Maria was laughing. "Harry, good work on becoming a super saiyan." said Maria as her voice disappered. "Maria, your death won't be in vain." said Harry running downstairs.  
  
"Do you think the Evil Scouts came just kill Maria?" asked Cassie. "No way, that was only the begining." said Tresta. Harry sat down as he came into the room. "Harry, what's up?" asked Jenna. "You've been yelling in your room. What's wrong, honey?" asked Amy. Harry told them about Maria and how she could talk to her. "Wow, Maria can do anything." said Lily.  
  
On the other world Greg and Maria were trainning for the big fight. "I can't wait. I have a feeling I'm going to win this year." said Maria throwing a punch at Greg. "Winner gets a wish." said Greg blocking Maria. "I know what to wish for. I will wish for that the girls and I were all 16 years younger and Harry was the same age as us. Also Ben. That way we can spend more time together." Maria though.  
  
Amy and Harry were eating dinner and watching tv. " THE OTHER WORLD'S BIG FIGHT WILL BE TAKING PLACE IN 4 WEEKS. WINNER WILL HAVE A WISH OR TWO. IF THEY HAVE WON THE FIGHT LAST YEAR THEY WILL GET TWO. TICKETS FOR LIVING PEOPLE ARE HARD TO COME BY. BUT TRY AND SEE YOUR DEAD ONES FIGHT!" Harry finished his beef. "I bet dad and Maria will enter." "Well, maybe." said Amy. "I hope, I really want to go to the other world and see dad and Maria." said Harry eating his bread. "Tickets aren't cheap." Amy gave his plate and put it in the sink. Harry got up from the table and ran up to his room.  
  
Harry grabed his GameBoy and Maria appered on it. "Wow, cool, Maria, you are the bomb." Maria came out of the GameBoy when Amy walked in. "MARIA!" she yelled. "Hi, I came to give you these. Tickets to the fight. for everyone." said Maria disappering. "I'm going to the fight!" yelled Harry running all over the place.  
  
Other World Here We Come  
  
Amy gave the girls and Ben there tickets. After one week they meet at the spacestation. "OTHER WORLD SHIP!" yelled a man. The gang walked on the plane.  
  
After one hour up in space Harry pulled out his notebook. He drew himself as a Super Saiyan battling Maria. "I can't wait! " he said for the 100th time. "It's going to be wonderful to see Maria and Greg again." said Amy pulling her food tray closer. "THIS IS YOUR PLIOT AND WE ARE VERY NEAR THE OTHER WORLD. LOOK OUT THE WINDOW AND SEE IT." Harry looked out. "WOW.'' He though. They landed.  
  
They got out of the airport and went to find Maria or Greg. Harry flew around trying to look. "Maria where are you?" he told himself.  
  
Meanwhile Maria was on the other side of the planet. "Mom's plane is here." said Maira flying to the airport.  
  
The people at the airport said that they left to look for her. Maria took off running. "Where can they be?" she said.  
  
The gang were sitting on the grass. Tired of looking. Maria spot them and climbed the nearest tree. She said in a deep voice," Here is the saiyan who saved you from Aaron." Harry looked up at the tree smiling. "Mom, watch." he said. Maria took a big jump. She landed a few feet from them. They were all crying, not in tears of sadness but, happieness. "Are going to stand around me all day?" said Maria. Everyone ran to Maria. Amy and Harry staied behind. Maria got away form the gang. She walked closer to Amy. Amy ran and hugged her. "Maria." Harry was trying to hold back his tears. He let them out finally. Amy moved over. Harry ran. "Maria!" he jumpped and hugged his sister. "Harry, I missed you." said Maria putting him down. King Kai just walked to her. "Your father is in the showers." he told her. Maria nodded.  
  
Harry was busy looking at other fighters then talk to Maria. "Who's that?" he would say everytime there was a fighter. Maria pointed to a fighter who everyone knew. It was Greg. Amy said hi when Harry was trying to stay behide Maria. She moved. "I am Harry." "I am Greg." "DAD!" Harry ran up to Greg. Greg truned to Maria," There at it again." he said. "I'm on my way." Maria started to fly. "Can I come?" asked Harry. "Sure, be careful." said Maria flying West. Harry was right behind.  
  
They landed at a pit. "Maria is this the pit of doom?" asked Harry. Maria nodded. "But, Aaron is down there." he said. "No way, I have been down here a million times and I killed Aaron when I was 11." said Maria jumpping in. Harry also jumpped. "Watch your back and hide your power." Maria told Harry. Harry nodded. They got to the bottom. Harry was following Maria. "Welcome back, Maria. You brought and sidekick this time." said a vocie. Harry grabbed Maria's arm,"Who's that?" "It's Cell, what do you want, Cell?" she yelled. Cell moved closer into the light. "I have came here to destory you." he told Maria. Maria pushed Harry back a little. She turned into a super saiyan. Cell had already attacked. Maria threw his blast like a baseball. "Harry, get out of here!" she yelled. Harry flew out of the pit. Maria cupped her hands,"KAMEHAMEHA!" After the beam hit Cell Maria flew and gave him punch in the face. Cell kicked her. Maria jumpped and hit him in the gut. Cell cough up blood and flew into the back of the pit. Maria flew out. Rubbing her arm. Cell gave her a cut witch was no big deal.  
  
Other World Fighters Come Together  
  
One week the fight was on. The gang went to their seats while Maria and Greg were going in the locker rooms. "So, what if we have to fight?" asked Greg. "Give it all you got." said Maria getting her suit on. "Fine." said Greg throwing his shirt into the locker. Maria laugh and when to the waiting room.  
  
The man who was the person who watched the people fight came into the room." Hello, I am Mr. Nut. First up is Hosa vs Goget. Then Maria vs Billy Bo. Next will be Greg vs Willy Will. Finally it is Spyro vs Tarzan." said Mr. Nut. Hosa and Goget went to the ring. "If we win our battles we will battleing eaching in the last round." said Maria. Greg nodded.  
  
After 15 mins Hosa won Goget and Maria and Billy Bo are in the ring. "In this corner is the man who saved the planet Spyyo for man eating rats! Billy Bo!" yelled Mr. Nut. Everyone clapped. "Now, here is the kind lady who saved planet Earth from Aaron, Maria!" yelled Mr. Nut. The girls and everyone else were clapping for there hero. Mr. Nut told them," This is a 30 min battle. If no one has fallen out of the ring or koed by the time is over there will be a tie breaker. Let the Battle BEGIN!"  
  
Billy Bo vs Maria  
  
"Are you ready to be KOed?" asked Billy Bo laughing. "You couldn't beat me in your dreams." said Maria. Billy Bo stopped laughing and threw a punch. Maria cough it and kick him in a very bad place. She threw Billy Bo in the air and flew higher then his body. Maria punch him in the gut and he hit the ring making a hole. He got up. Maria landed on the ground. "You just got lucky." He said. "Masaca!" Billy Bo used his beam. Maria hit the beam with her arm and threw the beam back at him. "How can this be? You can't be powerful that me!" yelled Billy Bo. Maria looked at him. "This is the battle? I though it was warm up." Billy Bo was shocked." Noway, that can't be!" He ran out of the ring crying for his mommy. "Maria wins!'' yelled Mr. Nut. Nobody clapped. They were shock at how strong Maria was. Maria walked away saying something about letting weak people battle.  
  
Greg vs Willy Will  
  
Maria stepped into the waiting room. Greg was laughing his head off. "What?" asked Maria. "Billy Bo. He ran through here and fell over a few times." said Greg going into the ring.  
  
Mr. Nut walked onto the ring. "In this coner is the man who saved the planet Gohen from man eating peas." Everyone but, the gang, clap. "And in this coner we have the man who saved Earth many times, Greg!" Everyone clapped. "Let the battle begin!"  
  
Greg started the battle with a Kamehameha. Willy Will block and hit Greg in the back. Greg punched him in the gut. He threw up alittle bit of blood. "Had enough?" asked Greg. "I had only begun." said Willy Will throwing Greg on the ring. Greg jumpped up and threw a kick and punch and a beam. "I will not lose." said Greg turning into a Super Saiyan. "Why did your hair go yellow and your eyes green?" asked Willy Will. "I have become a super saiyan. Powerful then the normal saiyan. I am going to kick your butt back to your planet." said Greg throwing a punch. Willy Will flew to the end of the ring. He was on it. Barely. "Why you little!" said Willy Will but, Greg kicked him in the air. He flew up with him. Greg was just above Willy Will and hit him in the you know where. Willy Will landed in the ring and bounce. He fell out of the ring. Greg turned back into a normal saiyan. "I said I wouldn't lose. " said Greg walking off the ring.  
  
Hosa vs Maria  
  
"Nice fight." said Tarzan shaking Greg's hand. "Tarzan and Spyro please come out!" yelled Mr. Nut. Tarzan walked away from Greg.  
  
Tarzan won his battle and now Maria and Hosa walked to the ring. "Let the battle begin!" yelled Mr. Nut. Hosa started as fast as he could. He hit Maria in the face. Maria was the ground. She got up and cupped her hands, "KAMEHAMEHA!" she send her beam at him. He ran to the blast and eat it. "I can't use my blast. I have to beat him the old way." said Maria. She threw a punch and kick at Hosa when he wasn't looking. He flew almost out of the ring. His eyes were glowing red. " I bet you wished you haven't done that!" he yelled. He tried to shock Maria with his thunderbolts. Maria was useing her energy to block all of them. After a few more bolts Hosa became normal again. Maria turned into a super saiyan. She flew into the air. She aimed at Hosa who couldn't fly. Maria was done aiming and flew straigh down at him. Maria hit him right on top of the head and he went into the ring about 5 feet. Maria was a few feet away from the hole. Hosa was KOed. "Maria is the winner!" yelled Mr. Nut. Maria became a normal saiyan.  
  
Harry and Amy were clapping and yelling at the top of there lungs for Maria. "I forgot how strong Maria is!" said Mina. "I saw her battle Cell in the pit of doom today." said Harry. "If Greg wins this fight he has to fight Maria next." said Jenna.  
  
Tarzan vs Greg  
  
Maria entered the waiting room. Hosa was already there somehow. "Good job out there. Keep it up and you might beat Greg." he said. "I know how strong my father is. I don't think I will win." said Maria walking to the locker room.  
  
Greg was warming up for his battle in the locker room. "Great fight." said Greg. "Good luck." said Maria walking to get something to drink. Greg walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Up next is Tarzan vs Greg. Let the battle begin." yelled Mr. Nut. Greg and Tarzan walked out to the ring. Tarzan got the first move. "I call my animal friends to help me!" he yelled. Then Greg was hit by a lion but, there was no lion to be seen. Gerg cupped his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Tarzan was hit. He got up. "You can't defeat me that easliy." said Tarzan. Gerg was standing there smiling. Tarzan kicked him but, Greg moved out of the way. Tarzan ketp on trying but, Greg moved out of the way everytime until Greg was flying a little and Tarzan threw another punch and fell out. "Greg is the winner! We have an hour break." said Mr. Nut. Maria came on the ring. Everyone was gone and the gang came down. "That was some cool moves!" said Harry.  
  
The Last Battle  
  
One hour past. Everyone was back. Greg and Maria were in the ring. "Ready, fight!" yelled Mr. Nut. Maria was about to attack when she got hit by something. It was the Evil Sailor Scouts. "Get them girls!" yelled Evil Sailor Moon. The Evil Scouts attacked Maria and Greg. Tarzan and Hosa saw this and ran into the ring. They threw the girls to the other side of the ring. "Attack!" yelled Goget and Spyro. Greg and Maria use the kamehame and the others use there attacks. All the scouts were destoried but, Evil Sailor Moon was there. "You can not destory me!" she yelled and then a bean came out of nowhere and hit her in the heart. She was dead.  
  
The battle was back on. Both fighters had become super saiyans. Maria punched Greg in the back and he flew a few feet in the air. Greg kicked Maria in the face and Maria used her beam. She flew higher then Greg and took aim. She flew down at him. Greg touched the ground and flew back up. Maria landed on the ring. She cupped her hands, "KAMEHAMEHA!" she yelled hitting Greg when he wasn't looking. Greg came back with a punch in the gut. Maria grabbed his arm and threw him 20 feet. Greg landed on the ring. He was watching Maria very carefully.Maria flew ready to hit him. Greg rolled up like a ball. Maria flew to the right and landed. She ficked him. Greg flew out of the ring. Or did he? He was hanging on to it. Maria stepped on is hand and he dropped on the ground. "This is our champ!" yelled Mr. Nut. Maria became a normal saiyan again. "Will the friends and the family of our champ come down here?" said Mr. Nut. The gang ran into the ring.  
  
Two Wishes  
  
Maria got two wishes. She talked it over with the gang they told her to go ahead. The Grand Kai was there ready. "I wish that we were the age when we meet. Not Harry, Jenna, and Ben. My next wish is that I wish that Harry, Jenna, and Ben were 12 years old like me." said Maria. "'Greg you get one wish." said the Grand Kai. "I wish that Maria and I were alive." said Greg. First, the gang was the age when they all meet and Harry, Jenna, and Ben were 12 years old. Then Greg and Maria were alive again. Later on that day they went back to Earth. Back home.  
  
The End or is it?? 


	4. The Return of Aaron

The Return of Aaron  
  
By: Maria Meli  
  
Greg and Maria have come back from the dead and saveing the world once more.  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
After a few years Maria and Greg see Earth again. They are all 27 years younger. Gerg and Maria were 11 years younger. Harry and Jenna are 1 year younger.  
  
One day Ben came over to hang out with Maria in the backyard. Maria's back yard is 1,000 miles long and 5 miles wide. It had mountains and tall trees and long grass everywhere and a big waterfall. They went to the waterfall. "It's great to be young and careless again!" said Maria jumpping down the waterfall. She landed in the river. Ben was swining from a vine. "This is great!" he let go of the vine. He missed the river and landed on a rock! They got out of the river and jumpped throught the trees. Ben tripped and fell over. Maria turned back. Ben was cought in a million vines. "Did you have a good trip?" Maria was laughing but, then she fell. She too was cought in the vines. "See you next fall." said Ben. Maria pushed him. He went to the side and came back hitting Maria. She went to the other side and hit Ben. This lasted for a few mins.  
  
Maria and Ben flew to the ground. They clothes were covered in vines. They ran the rest of the way home.  
  
Maria and Ben were on top of the last pine tree close to the house. They had two vines. Amy and the girls went outside and sat in the grass having a scout meeting. Even that she is Sailor Mini Mercury she hasn't transhformed in years and didn't even go to the meets. Her friends had to. Maria grabbed a vine. Ben did the samething. They jumpped out of the tree hanging from the vines. They landed next to the backdoor. "Be quite and they won't have anytime to make fun of us." said Maria. Ben nodded. After a few steps Ben hit his foot. He yelled. The girls looked over. "Look! It's the saiyan couple." said Imara. " Now I wish I had my pen." said Maria. She was joking because they knew she wouldn't transhform to a Sailor Scout. Maria and Ben went inside.  
  
The Story of Vegito  
  
Harry and Greg were inside watching the saiyan channel. Maria and Ben sat on the floor. Greg turned off the tv. They all looked at him. "I want to tell you a story about the strongest saiyan ever. This saiyan goes by the name of Vegito. Vegito was a great fighter. But, one day it was a stormey night and he went out to destory Negmis. He walked into his castle. He didn't know he walked into a trick. The walls were closeing in on him. dry ice covered his body. He was gone forever. Negmis died of old age. Some people saw that when you are in danger Vegito appers and saves you. If you have saiyan blood or are a friend or family member of a saiyan. said Greg. "My father told me a story about him. He was the first super saiyan ever!" said Ben. "Vegito was a saiyan portecter. HE couldn't died of old age." said Greg. " I never knew about Vegito. Do you think he killed Evil Sailor Moon?" asked Maria. "No, that was me!" said Harry throwing his bennie baby on the ground. "Vegito saves the day!" yelled Harry holding up his bennie baby pig. "See you in hell, Aaron." he yelled at his duck. Maria went outside to see how the scout meeting was going.  
  
  
  
New Evil  
  
Maria reached the backyard when the girls went inside. Amy stopped at Maria. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." said Maria walking onto the grass. Amy knew something was wrong. She went inside. Maria was sitting ont the grass. She knew Vegito. On the other world she ran across him when doing some trainning. Vegito, maybe, knew that she was going to be alive. So Vegito told her that he will be in her body to make her strong. Plus, Maria was his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaugther. Vegito dosen't have a mind of his own anymore. He lives in Maria. That's why Maria is so stronger then a normal saiyan. There was a big blast that came from nowhere. Sailor Mercury was at the door. " Maria! Let's go!"  
  
They got to the city. A young girl was on the ground lifeless. "Energy is all gone." said Greg holding the girl. "So, your the scouts and 4 saiyans. I am a Energy Taker!" said a monster. "Why are you here?" yelled Sailor Moon. "I'm here to collect enegry for my master. He will live again!" said the monster. "Who's your master?" asked Sailor Mini Mars. "My brothers and sisters are taking energy for our lord, Aaron!" yelled the creep. Maria took a step back. "You can't! I destory him." "Well thanks to us he will live again! More powerful then ever!" she yelled flying away. Greg gave some of his energy to the girl. Her mother ran up to him. "Thank you!" she cryed holding her daughter. Amy knew how she feels.  
  
A New Saiyan in the House  
  
One day Amy and Greg went out of town and left Harry and Maria at Imara's. Harry brought his bennie babies and Maria brought a book about Vegito. Maria walked by Sabrina. "Hey Maria, how does this sound. ' When your in the dumps and think your alone. You might as well get out of there because you won't get nowhere fast. All you need is someone who will led a helping hand. And that is you, my friend.'" Sabrina sang. Maria nodded.  
  
Mya and Cassie were playing bennie babies with Harry. Harry was the lion, Mya was the whale and Cassie was a horse. Then, the door opened. Alexis came in with two other girls. Maria looked up. "What is this power?" she thought. "Who are your friends?" asked Michele. Alexis looked up, " This is Holly and her younger sister, Rachel." said Alexis. Maria was on her feet. Rachel walked near her. She said in a voice that only Maria could hear," So your a saiyan?'' Maria looked at her. "How did you know?" "I am a saiyan, plus, I heard many stories about you. They all said the way you look." Rachel said. She walked into the living room.  
  
Maria followed her. Rachel picked up her book. The book she use to talk to Vegito. Maria ran up to her a took the book out of her hands. "I only what to see what's inside." she said. "It's my dairy. You can't look at it." said Maria coldly. "Then why dose it have my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather on it?" she asked. Maria looked at her. "His is my 11Greats grandfather." said Maria. "Get, cousin." said Rachel sitting down. Maria put her book near Rachel and sat down. "Your the first cousin I have ever since. I have been dead for a while." said Maria. Rachel looked at her. "Really." said Rachel. Maria nodded. " Open the book. I will let you take to Vegito." Rachel open the book. A picture of Vegito appered. Black ink bleed out. "I have been waiting to see you, Rachel." it said and disappered. Maria handed a pen to Rachel. "Are you really Vegito?" she wrote. Her words, too, disappered. "I am the real Vegito. Greatest saiyan ever." ink bleeded out and disappered. Rachel and Vegito were talking all throught the stay. Holly got up. "Rachel, were leaving." she said. Rachel wrote bye to Vegito and got up. She handed the book to Maria and said,"bye."  
  
An hour later Amy and Greg came over telling the girls that there is another attack and the other scouts were already fighting. The girls ran out of the house.  
  
The Thurth is Told.  
  
They got there. The Energy Taker was human like this time. She didn't attack anyone, yet. She landed on the ground. "Here stands the great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter of Vegito. I can't feel Vegito's power within her." she said. Maria was really sarced. "Who could be the 11 greats granddaughter of Vegito?" asked Sailor Moon. Maria was right behind her. "The one behind you." said the taker. Sailor Moon turned around. Maria was right there. "Maria, is this true?" she asked. Maria couldn't look at Sailor Moon in the eyes. Tears were falling from her's. "Yes." she said. Sailor Moon took a few steps back. The taker was laughing. "Where is the book? " she asked. "Like I'll tell you! " yelled Maria turning into a super saiyan. "Maria, what book are you talking about?" asked Sailor Mars. "The book or Vegito." said Maria. She threw a punch at the monster. The taker grabbed Maria's arm. She took her power away. The scouts came closer. "Come closer and I will take all her power so she can't live." yelled the taker. The scouts stopped walking. The taker started to fly. "Come to Aaron's castle with the book of Vegito if you want to see super saiyan agan." said the taker disappering.  
  
"Maria! NO!" cryed Sailor Mercury. Greg came to her side. "Don't worry, Amy." he said trying to stop her and Harry from crying. " We have to find the book of Vegito." said Sailor Venus. "But, where is it?" asked Mini Venus. "In place between us." said a vocie. "Rachel?" asked Mini Uranus. "I know who all of you are. I won't tell anyone. I, also, am Vegito's 11 greats granddaughter. I know where Maria hides the book." said Rachel. The scouts ran to Amy's house while Harry, Greg and Rachel flew.  
  
When they got inside Rachel ran up the stairs and went into Maria's room. Rachel pulled out the book Harry Potter and there was another book behind there. She grabbed it and put it on the bed. She grabbed her pen and opened the book. The girls and guys were behind her watching. The pages bleeded the words, " Rachel, Maria is in danger! We have to save her!" "Vegito, Aaron wants you. He wants this book!" Rachel wrote. "If it's the book he wants, it's the book he gets." Vegito wrote.  
  
Aaron's Castle  
  
The gang got the book and went to the end of Japan. Aaron's Castle is on the end of Japan.  
  
Greg was checking out the book. "Harry, remember the story I told you?" he asked. "Yes." said Harry. "I think this is the castle from the story." said Greg. Harry looked at the picture. He nodded. Imara, Alexis, Ray, and Amy stopped there cars. They got out and transhformed. Greg and Harry flew.  
  
There it was. The castle. They went inside. "Welcome to Aaron's castle. You may have entered but, will you exit?" said a cold voice. They went up the stairs.  
  
On the 50th floor there was energy takers everywhere. In the middle was the human like monster. There was abig pot infront of her. She pulled out a bone from one of the takers. "Bone of a follow to rise your master." she said. She cut herself. "Blood from a slave rise your master." Now, she put in something they didn't know. "Energy from the destoryer of you." At once they knew it was Maria's energy. Then she pulled up a baby. "For the one I gave birth. Give Aaron your body!'' she put the baby in the pot. She miked it up. Then, a body came out of it. "Robe me!" said the voice. Aaron has risen again.  
  
Aaron walked out of the pot. He garbbed Maria's body. He threw her across the room. "She will be killed." said Aaron. He walked closer to the scouts. Then, a blast came from Maria. "Don't you dare touch them." said barely said. Aaron laughed. He blast Maria to bits. "MARIA!" yelled Sailor Mercury. "How dare you kill my daughter!" said Greg. Then a blast came at Aaron. Aaron looked around. "Didn't you know what would happen if you kill the granddaughter of Vegito?" said the voice. The body stepped into the light. IT WAS Vegito! "The soul of Vegito gets his own body." said Aaron. Vegito was laughing. "Little Aaron made a mistake." he said. Aaron was backing away.  
  
King Kai  
  
Maria was back in the other world. King Kai was really mad. "Maria! Your Earth's Biggest Hero and know your dead! That's how my trainning paied off. You died like 3 times. How could you?" he yelled. "King Kai, I may be a big hero but, all the things that happened on Earth was because of me. Everyone was after me. That's why they attack!" said Maria walking off to lunch. "Maybe Maria can become more then a hero. Maybe a superhero." King Kai though. He flew to the Grand Kai.  
  
"Yeah, Maria can become a superhero by the name of the Great SaiyanWoman. What ever that means." said the Grand Kai. King Kai grabbed the uniform and ran to Maria's room.  
  
King Kai enetered her room. He put the uniform on the bed with a note.  
  
After lunch Maria went to her room. She grabbed the note.  
  
Maria,  
  
You have became a new superhero. You are the Great Saiyan Woman. You can go and fight on Earth anytime you want.  
  
King Kai.  
  
Maria put on the uniform. "I am Earth's might hero. I am the one and only, Saiyan Woman!" she said starting to laugh.  
  
Back to Earth We Go  
  
Maria flew to Earth. She got to Aaron's castle. Maria got her watch and pressed the buttom. She became the Great Saiyan Woman. She entered the castle.  
  
Aaron and Vegito were going at it. Maria blast Aaron. "Who are you?" asked Aaron. Maria stepped up. "I am Earth's might hero. I am the Great Saiyan Woman!" she pull off her head gear. "But, to you, I am the super saiyan, Maria." Sailor Mercury started to cry. "Your dead." said Aaron. "I know but, King Kai said that I could become a superhero and I did. I am the Great Saiyan Woman." said Maria. Aaron sent a beam at her. She threw it aside. She cupped her hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" her beam hit him causeing Aaron's arm to fly off. "Why you little!" yelled Aaron. "You have forgotten how strong I am, Aaron." said Maria becoming a super saiyan. Aaron stood there. "Maria, your just like your father. Careless and weak." Greg made himself stay back. "You can never beat me again." he said making his arm grow back. Maria looked very shock. "Maria, I wanted to show you something. You are not the only saiyan." he said taking his hood off.  
  
Aaron had become a super saiyan. "That's not fair." said Harry. "Harry, no." said Greg holding him back. Harry fought and fought. He got away from Greg. Aaron said, "I am also a wizard. Here is a spell that will make you never come back to this planet. ' Trap a drap a srap a norap a!' " Aaron pointed his finger at Maria. She moved away but, the spell followed her. Maria got hit. She yelled in pain. Maria laid there. Harry was at her side. "Maria, get up." Maria got up only to say," Harry, be Earth's might hero from now on. I love you." she disappeared. "NO!" yelled Harry. He became a super saiyan.  
  
Aaron was laughing. "How dare you do that to my sister!" yelled Harry punching Aaron in the face. he broke his jaw. Harry landed a kick and punch. He jumpped back. "You pack some punch, kid." said Aaron sending a beam at him. Harry moved out of the way and send his own beam at Aaron that followed by a punch. Aaron had no arms. Harry kicked him in the guts. Aaron was KO'ed. Harry was right on top of him. He send his beam right at his heart. Aaron blew up.  
  
Harry walked over to what was left of his sister. He picked up her head gear. "Maria." Harry said hugging the gear. Greg picked him up. "It alright, Harry." he said .  
  
Our might hero has left Earth for good time. We have a new hero by the name of Harry. Maria, we thank you! 


	5. Cell Attacks (5th story)

Cell Attacks  
  
By: Maria Meli  
  
A New Super Saiyan  
  
Durning the fight of Aaron Maria was killed and now, can't come back to Earth anymore. Everyone is hurt for her lost.  
  
Years has passed and the scouts broke up. They now lived all over the world. Harry is know a teenage of the age of 17. The age wish didn't work anymore. Harry and the others were the same age but, Ben was 21 again. Who knows how old Maria is. Harry was getting ready for school when a little girl walked into his room. This little girl was his sister, Amber. She was six years old. Amy homeshooled her. "Harry, where are you going?" she asked. "I have to go to school." said Harry picking up his backpack and walking out the door.  
  
Harry was flying to his school. "Maria, I wish you could come back, for all of us." said Harry. He landed at a high school. He walked inside. Harry walked into classroom 132. "Harry, please, take your set." said the teacher. Harry sat down. He took out a pen and paper and started to take notes.  
  
Back home Amber was trainning with Greg. Greg was moving all over the place. Amber couldn't keep up. "What are you going to do?" asked Greg from a tree. "Go super." said Amber. Greg looked at her. Amber became a super saiyan. "How can you?" said Greg. "I have been trainning by myself and I became a super saiyan." said Amber. Greg just looked at her.  
  
Maria's Warning  
  
Harry came home from school at 5. He threw his bag on the floor and sat down at the dinner table. "Bring in the food!" said Harry licking around his mouth. Amy came in the room with 2 sandwitches. "Thanks!" said Harry biting into a ham sandwitch. Greg and Amber entered the room and then they heard a voice. It was Maria's. "Maria." they all said. "Hi guys. Listen, Cell has broken out from the Pit of Doom. Fighters here are saying that he is on Earth. Watch your backs and take care." said Maria as he voice went away. Greg looked at Harry. "It's time we start trainning." said Greg walking outside. Harry finished his sandwitch and went outside too.  
  
Other World  
  
Maria was on the Other World looking worried. "What's the matter with you?" asked King Kai. "Cell is on Earth. What if his destorys it? He is going to kill my family and friends." said Maria sitting down in the grass. King Kai flew away.  
  
King Kai went into the Grand Kai's castle. "Grand Kai, please. One of your spells must brake the one Maria has. She must go back to Earth. She must come back to life. Earth needs her. Her family and friends need her." said King Kai. Grand Kai was looking though his book. "There is a spell that could do both. Bring Maria here tommarow and I will perform the spell." said the Grand Kai.  
  
Maria was in her room when King Kai came running in with the news. "I can't wait! I'm going back to Earth!" said Maria jumpping on the bed like a little kid. She finally stopped and went to lunch.  
  
The next day Maria and King Kai went to the Grand Kai's castle. "There you are. Maria please stand still." said the Grand Kai. He opened his book. "Ok...' A PARON A PARS A PARD A PART ALIVE!" said the Grand Kai pointing his finger at Maria. Maria bowed to the Grand Kai and teleaported to Earth.  
  
  
  
Maria is Back!  
  
Harry and Greg have been trainning for a few weeks. Amy had called everyone and told them about Cell. They all moved back to their hometown.  
  
The gang was walking in the park when someone attacked a little kid. Greg came in with a punch in the face. Then, someone send a blast. They looked around. "How dare you attack a little child?" said a voice. Someone jumpped out of a tree. It was Maria. "Maria! But, how?" said Sailor Mercury. "The Grand Kai broke the spell. I'm back!" said Maria kicking the monster. She turned into a super saiyan. Maria punch and kicked the monster at the same time. I think. She was moving too fast. Finally Maria blast the monster to bits.  
  
Everyone had tears of joy in there eyes. "Are you gonig to stand around me all day?" asked Maria. Everyone but, her family ran to her. Maria got out of the girls. She saw Amber who hid behind Amy. "Mom, I think there is a little me behind you." said Maria. Pointing at Amber. Amber came out a little. "My name's Amber." said Amber. "I'm Maria." Amber was not hidding anymore. "Maira." said ran up to her. Maria picked her up. Then, Amber wouldn't go down.  
  
They finally got home. Maria went into her room. "It's the same. But, I have my SaiyanWoman head gear here. I won't be needing it anymore." said Maria passing it to Amber, who put it on. "I am the new Saiyan Woman!" she yelled running down the stairs.  
  
Maria took off her trainning outfit and put on a t-shirt and jeans. "This feels better." she said walking down stairs.  
  
When she got there Imara, Michele, Tresta, Hotaru, Sabrina, Alexis, Mya and Cassie were sitting at the table talking to Amy. "Nice to have you back, Maira." said Michele. "It feels great to be back." said Maria grabbing a can of soda and sitting down next to Amy. Amber sat down too, with the head gear. "Hello, fellow scouts! I am the new Saiyan Woman!" she said taking off the gear. Everyone laughted.  
  
New Guy  
  
  
  
One day Maria, Mya, Cassie, Alexis, and Sabrina went out to the park. Maria wanted to hang out with people her own age.  
  
Maria was watching a guy walked down the path. He stopped and looked at her. He walked over to her. "Hello, I'm Ethan." he said holding his hand out. "I am Maria." Maria took his hand. "I wanted to tell you that, I mean, I seen you around town and I can't help knowing you are so lovely. Do you want to go on a date?" said Ethan. The other girls were on the other side of the park. "Sure." said Maria. "Meet me at this place." said Ethan giving Maria and little paper. He lefted. Ben overheard them talking and followed Ethan. Ethan went in a tree.  
  
He turned into Cell. "Yes. I can kill her tonight. She might of stopped me in the other world but, now, she can't." he started to laugh. "Maria." said Ben running to her house.  
  
"Ben, your mad. So, what if I am going out with another guy?" said Maria. "Maria! You have to believe me! I saw him transhform! Maria!" yelled Ben. "Your not joking." said Maria looking into Ben's eyes. "Be ready to become a super saiyan tonight." Ben walked out the door.  
  
"I have to follow her." said Ben walking home.  
  
Later that night Maria went to Ethan's house. "How are you night, my queen?" asked Ethan. "What a loser." though Maria. Ethan showed Maria to the table. Maria sat down. "One bite and she is dead." Ethan though. "He has done something with the food." though Maria. Ethan sat down. "It looks every wonderful, CELL!" said Maria turning into a super saiyan. Ben broke down the door. He turn into a super saiyan, too. "How did you find out?" Cell said. "I spied on you. I watch out for the one I love." said Ben. Maria looked at him. Cell flew out the window. "Let him go." said Maria holding Ben back. "Let's get out of here." said Ben. They walked out of the house. "So, I'm your true love?" asked Maria. "Well, I loved you senice I first saw you. You know, when you dropped your pen to look at me." said Ben. Maria stopped. Ben did the same. They kissed.  
  
  
  
Michele's New Child  
  
Ben and Maria were hanging around all the time now. No matter where they went. Everynight they would go out for dinner.  
  
One night when Maria got home Amy was waiting for her. "What's wrong?" asked Maria. "Nothing is worng. Imara just called. Michele is going to have a baby. She wanted you to now." said Amy. "Why?"asked Maria. "The father is Goten. Her baby is going to be a saiyan and she wants you to train it." said Amy. "I have a new cousin to train before it's born." said Maria walking to her room.  
  
Maria was in bed. "Why is Cell waiting?" asked Maria. Then, King Kai's voice filled the room. "Maria. Cell is trainning. It is going to be another year before he attacks." said King Kai. "So that's it." said Maria. "Maria, the Grand Kai will put a spell on you and your friends. The age spell. You will all be 13 but, Michele' new child will age." said King Kai. He went away.  
  
Maria was at the scout meeting telling them about the spell. "Let's do it." said Alexis. "Wait. Does this mean we are going to be 13, too?'' asked Greg. "No, you guys will be 26. The spell will happen tonight so by morning we will young again." said Maria going to her room.  
  
The next morning Maria got up. She ran to the mirror. "Yes! I'm 13 years old again!" she said as she went downstairs. She found Harry and Jenna watching TV. She did the same.  
  
Nine months had passed. The girls were at Imara's. Hotaru and Tresta were there too. Imara took Michele to the hospital. Maria was sitting by the window. "3 more months and Cell will attack. Them we have to destory him. The saiyans will come together soon." Maria though. Then Imara's car came to the drive. "There here!" Maria yelled. The girls watched the door. Imara came in first. Then, Michele came in with a little baby. "Everyone, I want you to meet, Neco. My new baby boy." said Michele everyone clapped. Michele winked at Maria. She had a job to do in a few years. Maria nodded.  
  
Cell Attacks  
  
  
  
3 months had passed. Greg, Maria, Harry, Ben and Amber took of to the Cell Games. When they flew they meet with the Sons and Piccolo. "Ready to kick butt?" said Gohan. Maria nodded. "Greg, how's my son?" asked Goten. "Neco is fine. He is heath and strong just like his father." Goten laughed. " Vegeta and Trunks up ahead." said Ben. Soon enough they were flying right by them. "Cell is going down." said Trunks. "I don't know way you guys showed up. I could defeat Cell all by myself." said Vegeta coldly. They landed at what looked like a ring.  
  
"Welcome saiyans. Welcome to the end of your lives." said Cell landing right in the middle of the ring. "Who is first?" They looked at each other. "I will." said Gohan stepping up. "Who are you?" asked. Gohan went into the ring. "I am the one and only, Saiyan Man!" Cell had already attcked. Gohan flew back 10 yards. Cell kicked of the head gear. "Gohan, I knew it was you." said Cell. Gohan turned into a super saiyan. He kicked Cell in the gut and punched him down to the ground. Gohan flew up. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan landed after his blast. Cell got up. It looked like he didn't hurt himself. "Is that all you got?" asked Cell. "No." Gohan became a super saiyan 2 and fell over. He used too much power.  
  
Goku was next. He has already transhformed. He punched Cell in the lower part and threw him in a corner. Cell got up. Blood was coming out of his mouth. "Had enough?" asked Goku. Cell threw and beam. Goku threw it alside. Cell flew up. Goku followed. Cell grabbed Goku and threw him out of the ring. He was out.  
  
Goten came in next. Piccolo pulled him back. "Goten, think about how your wife would feel if you died? Or your son not knowing his father?" Goten didn't fight. Vegeta went in. "Cell, you are going to be sorry." Vegeta turned into a super saiyan. He had already hit Cell in the face. Cell flew up and send a big blast. It missed Vegeta but, it blew up the ring. Vegeta used his Big Bang Attack. "Your too weak. I'll let my granddaughter fight. Maria! Your up." said Vegeta going back to the others.  
  
Maria was in the air. Already a super saiyan. "Just remember about the others who had never seen the world or got to know it." Maria though. Cell was all over her. Maria was blocking his every move. Finally, Maria was away from Cell. She punched him down to the ground. Cell went 20 feet in the ground. Maria cupped her hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" She shoot her beam at the hole. Cell came out of the hole with one arm and a part of a leg. It was time to finish him off. Maria hit Cell and used another beam to finish him off. As the dust cleared Maria saw that Cell was dead. She did it.  
  
They went back home. Goten was with them. They landed in a party in the backyard. Michele was shocked to see Goten with them. All in all the world is safe once again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
